elite_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquanthe Wolverton
Aquanthe (known as Clarice Alaina Wolverton in official Gilnean records; Aquanthe in other records) is the only child of Sir Elmore Wolverton and Lady Amelia Wolverton, leaving their daughter as the rightful heir to the Wolverton fortune. She first rose to fame after her father taught his daughter how to handle a rifle at a tender age of ten, where she was able to outshoot even the most veteran of hunters. During the events of the Northgate Rebellion, Aquanthe had chosen to abandon her house's loyalty to the King of Gilneas and joined the rebels in what she considers Greymane's Folly. After the end of the rebellion, Aquanthe would began to live out the rest of her days on the run in a deserted shack in the Northern Headlands region of Gilneas, if it wasn't for the Worgen curse and the eventual Forsaken invasion of the kingdom. Upon returning to the capital, she was shocked at the disarray the kingdom was in, angered once more at the thought the King had abandoned his people, but eventually rose to the fight with her roguish skills besides the King's forces when word of Darius Crowley's release from the Stormward Prison arrived. Despite all attempts to save the remnants of Gilneas alongside the foe she once despised so much, Aquanthe was forced to flee with the rest of forces on the ships the Night Elves had provided for the Gilnean people. Once the ships reached Rut'theran Village, Aquanthe vowed to return to her homeland and eliminate the Forsaken threat once in for all, funding her path through skirmishes with Horde forces and mostly illegal activities reminiscent of her rebellious nature. __TOC__ = History = ---- Early Life and Education Childhood Thirty-six years ago, Aquanthe was born as Clarice into the minor noble house of Wolverton in her family's manor outside Duskhaven. As a child required full attention of their parents, her mother closed down her shop upon her birth. While this removed a source of income for the barely wealthy family, her parents were still available to afford servants and quality goods such as rich food and fine silk. However, it was noted very early on in her life that Aquanthe disliked much of the Aquanthe was born under the name Clarice Wolverton to her father, a Royal Gilneas Guard and to a local merchant, her mother. Due to the Wolverton family being primarily nobles, Aquanthe quickly was dressed in the finest clothes and fed the richest food, and like every noble woman, was taught how to be a "lady". However, Aquanthe was a tomboy at heart, and ignored their teachings, which slowly led to sneaking out at night with the neighborhood children. Unfortunately, they ended up getting caught sneaking out by her own father; who instead of punishing her, showed her the way of the gun, believing he could make a topnotch sharpshooter out of his tomboy daughter. As the years went by with several opportunities for target practice and hunting trips, her aim slowly became better and better, earning her the nickname: The Duskhaven Sharpshooter. The Greymane Wall and Northgate Rebellion Not too long after the events of the Second War, The Greymane Wall quickly was built, isolating the kingdom of Gilneas from the Alliance. Aquanthe, quite curious about the wall itself, begun to ask around, but only got rumors and the like about how the wall cut into Lord Crowley's land, keeping his people from entering the city. Eventually, talk about the Northgate Rebellion had managed to bounce it's way to Aquanthe, leading her to join the rebellion herself. Due to her quick shooting ability, she quickly made her way in the rebellion's ranks as a scout. Around this time, a certain fellow scouting friend became the interest of hers, sometimes being quite lewd. Her friend happened to share the same feelings for her, that is, until he died in her own arms due to a gunshot to the chest. She quickly deserted the rebellion after that, living in an old abandoned cottage in the Northern Headlands until one fateful day... The Forsaken Invasion and Worgen Curse One day while adventuring through the Headlands for food, she heard a loud feminine scream. She quickly ran towards the direction of the scream, only to find a woman under attack by a furry beast, almost like a wolf-man. Aquanthe quickly rushed to the woman's aid, killing the beast without knowing it was a fellow Gilnean under the Worgen curse. She brought the woman back to her cottage, tending to the woman's bite wound on her arm. After deciding to let the woman stay with her, night quickly fell, but just as quick night fell, just as fast Aquanthe woke up to the sounds of her injured friend as a Worgen, trying to get a piece of her. She barely made it out without a bite, running through the woods to the nearby Gilneas City. Unfortunately, she ran into a Forsaken squad from the recent invasion, killing them with a rusty old and dull dagger. Escape from Gilneas After killing the Forsaken, she hastily ran to Gilneas City, holding her side due to a slash from the Forsaken. However, it appears that her luck turned bad, as the city was running amock with Forsaken and Worgen. Aquanthe quickly took shelter with a few hidden citzens, among them her own mother. Due to her mother's experience in herbalism and first aid, she quickly stitched up her wound. After she was all stitched up, she asked her mother where her father was, but was interupted by a group of Forsaken that had found their little hideout, barely managing to escape with her life. Her first thoughts were to make it to Duskhaven, which she believed her father was, who could possibly help her escape. Shortly after a day of life or death, she finally made it to a flooded Duskhaven struck by the Cataclysm, with no sight of her father. Meeting with a few minutemen dedicated to helping the survivors of this dreaded event, she made her way to Keel Harbor, boarding a boat, adopting the name Aquanthe to remind her home's fate to inspire her to keep fighting on, only to wreck on the beaches of the Blasted Lands. It is still unknown to her if her parents made it out, Worgen or human or perhaps Forsaken, alive or not. AppearanceCategory:World of Warcraft Aquanthe was never one for fancy silk clothing, even when she was a young girl. From her early childhood to current time, she has preferred leather garbs since they allow her to blend in with her surroundings, move quickly without the worry of tripping and allow her minimal protection from any attack aimed at her. She also keeps a few extra Gilnean tabards (which she would rather die instead of being seen without), all thanks to her father's work in the Greymane Manor as a royal guard. Over the past years since the fall of Gilneas, her body has grown from being a motherly soft figure to a beaten and battered appearance. This is the result of her changed destiny, having to fight for her place on Azeroth, no matter how painful it may end up being. However, the fall of Gilneas hit Aquanthe hard, causing her to gain a drinking problem which resulted in the loss of her right eye over a drunken brawl with Kixina in Westguard Keep. One of the abilities in Aquanthe's skill set is being resourceful, and she puts it to use. She has "borrowed" (or rather looted) many gold from her foes, giving her enough money to engrave her silver caplock revolvers and scoped rifle into the shape of a wolf for Gilneas. She also spends a lot of her "borrowed" money on elementium bullets, bringing them to an enchanter regularly for three main effects: fire, ice and poison. Below her hips and down by her thigh rests a felsteel dagger, which she uses in close combat or to sneak up on someone and slice their throats. Personality Aquanthe was always first and foremost a mischievous person, often sneaking off with friends or alone. When she was younger, she would put up a pretty face for the noblemen and women before running off and complaining how boring noble life was with its fancy balls and extravagant food. However, no matter how hard she complained, Aquanthe was always happy to have a good life that a noble family could provide her. It wasn't until the Gilnean Civil War that Aquanthe changed completely as a person. After catching wind of the so-called "treason" from her father, she decided to poke around more and more about this recent gigantic wall surrounding Gilneas. Eventually finding out the reason that the wall was erected was to deny the Alliance help and the wall stranded Gilneans on the other side, Aquanthe grew extremely rebellious at the time (much to the dismay of her father) and sought to lend her sharpshooting skills to the rebels in fury of the King's actions. Throughout this time period of civil war, Aquanthe kept a rather rebellious mindset that she still keeps today. Her thoughts and actions were quite tense, and her wit was always kept edgy and sharp. Due to the King's actions, she doesn't have any trust for authority and commonly won't respect anyone unless they can manage to defeat her in a fight. The Invasion of Gilneas shortly after the civil war had angered her even more, causing Aquanthe to become quite the drunk at times when she is alone. However, the recent reclamation of Gilneas up to the Greymane Wall has given Aquanthe a tiny bit of hope that future of her homeland was not lost. Abilities In short, Aquanthe spends much of her time fighting with some sort of ranged weapon such as her favored twin revolvers. While fighting with revolvers in close combat seems like a bad idea, Aquanthe doesn't suffer the drawbacks an average person would due to extensive training in agility and sharpshooting. Abilities: * Honed Senses: Due to several years using ranged weaponry, Aquanthe has a better shot (25%) on stationary targets, and half of that amount on moving targets Types of Weaponry: * Silver revolvers with enchanted elementium (Fire, poison and ice) and normal elementium balls * Musket with attached scope, uses the same ammo as the revolvers * Felsteel dagger Category:Character